The Orchid Alliance
The Orchid Alliance is an organization employed as the main military and political force governing within the country of Genesis, lead by the Exalted King. The Orchid Alliance has five branches known as Blooms, each signifying a different level of military command and political sway within the country of Genesis. The Orchid Alliance's main objective is to locate the source of Chaos and annihilate it by any means necessary, their secret objective is to capture the son of the Tempest '''to elect as the next Exalted King. They have been at war with '''Limbxo, a rival organization, for over 50 years known as the infamous Per Contra by the rest of the world. History and Creation The Orchid Alliance's creation begins with Two's only son Orion after her death by the hand of his uncle, One, over roughly 1200 years before the start of the series. The fairy tales state Orion broke his seal at age 10 and had over 20 children with various women by the age of 50 in order to find one capable of breaking the seal like himself and his deceased family members. Five children out of the twenty broke their Humanity Seal thus creating the official Orion Royal Family. This family consisted of Orion, his five gifted children and their mother's. The other 15 children were given severance pay as long as their mothers worked in Orion's Palace as a handmaid - all of the families refused, each going their separate ways. The Orion Royal Family's children were trained by Orion himself whether they liked it or not, each forced to take his first name as their last to continue his legacy. Each of these 5 children grew into incredible warriors that helped sculpt the foundation of the Orchid Alliance. Orion decided to use his power to dictate the state of Genesis through fear using his abilities, eventually leading him to gain the most powerful position in Genesis as the King, alternated the title to Exalted King - seeing himself as more powerful than a normal king. After his complete domination of the Center Continent due to his unrivaled supernatural abilities, the world began to catch wind of his magic powers and his name grew in infamy by the time he was in his 70s. When Orion was on his death bed at the age of 108 he died peacefully surrounded by his now very large family - according to those who witnessed it, his body turned into dozens of crystallized orchids as he exhaled his last breath. Orion left the Royal Family and Genesis in the leadership of his first son, unbeknownst to the rest of the family. His first daughter, however, felt she was more deserving of the position. To prove this, she battled the first son and came out victorious. In a rage fueled by embarrassment, the first son seemingly killed the first daughter during her victory celebration - shocking the entire Center Continent, resulting in the first daughters immediate family being banished from Genesis for treason. Rumors state the banished family found refuge on the continent of Nyvia, being welcomed by the natives. Unknown to the world, the first daughter actually managed to survive the sneak attack, living without her left arm and leg thanks to her strong connection with her Aura stopping the bleeding. She fled to what is now known as Crow Island outside the Nyvian Empire and lived there until her eventual death. Once the first son recovered and the royal family had already spun the incident as if the first daughter was to blame, painting the son as a hero by the nation of Genesis. Over the next few years humans from around the world with supernatural capabilities began reporting back to Genesis for guidance and information. The royal family and the new Exalted King were now known to the world as the pinnacle of knowledge in the Arts. Members of the royal family, now having children and families of their own, some capable of breaking the Humanity Seal, set out to meet with and study the different Artists appearing throughout the world. A small percentage of these Artists wanted to master their new found powers, while the majority feared them due to their religious beliefs. Those seeking information came back to Genesis with the royal family, thus creating the first of three Waves. The first son, now with a small yet capable army of Artists dubbed them the Orchid Alliance after his father. The first son eventually died at the young age of 60 due to illness. The second Wave came over 100 years after the death of Orion's first son and approximately 900 years before the series' beginning. Artists at this time were blacklisted by the rest of the world as "demons" or "possessed" due to the intense religious beliefs of the world - many Artists kept themselves a secret, were killed or banished by their homeland, or escaped to the Center Continent for refuge and guidance.